1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to automotive accessories. More particularly, it relates to an umbrella-like structure that can be deployed when needed by a passenger in a vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Most of the known umbrella-like devices that are attachable to vehicles have a first end anchored to the roof of the vehicle and a second end attached to a door. Accordingly, the umbrella-hike device deploys when the door is opened, even if no rain is falling. Some of these devices enable a passenger to disable the device prior to opening the doors so that the device remains un-deployed when the door opens.
One drawback of such devices is that they provide a rain shield only in the area swept out by the door when opened, i.e., the protection stops at the trailing edge of the door.
Another type of device provides a greater coverage area. Devices of this type are rather large and cover substantially all of a vehicle's roof. They are deployed in cantilever fashion so that they project from the roof, extending over the side of the vehicle and shielding an area larger than that of the door-connected shields.
The primary drawback of the large devices is that they are so large they cannot be provided for all four doors of a four-door vehicle. A secondary drawback is that their large size renders them unsightly. Moreover, they are strictly utilitarian structures with no aesthetic appeal.
Thus there is a need for an umbrella-like rain shield device that is small and which does not detract from the appearance of a vehicle to which it is mounted. The needed device should cover an area larger than the area swept out by an open door and it should be mountable over each door of a vehicle so that all passengers will enjoy rain protection when needed. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed structure could be provided.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.